greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Megan Hunt
Megan Hunt est la petite sœur d'Owen Hunt, qui a disparu dans un hélicoptère survolant une zone de bataille non protégée. Elle est en couple avec Nathan Riggs. Histoire du personnage Jeunesse Megan is two years younger than Owen and growing up in Seattle with her family. She is at the Faculty of Medicine with her brother, where they meet Nathan Riggs with whom she has a romantic relationship. Disparition Les circonstances de la disparition de Megan sont actuellement peu claires. On sait qu'elle a embarqué à bord d'un hélicoptère qui, alors qu'il volait au-dessus d'une zone de bataille non-protégée, a disparu sans laisser de traces. Les événements ayant conduit à ce qu'elle embarque dans cet hélicoptère toutefois ne sont pas claires étant donné qu'Owen et Nathan ont tous les deux leur version de l'histoire. A l'origine, Nathan dit à Meredith qu'il travaillait sur une unité de terrain avec Megan ce jour-là. D'après lui, ils devaient transporter un patient mais l'hélicoptère n'avait de la place que pour l'un d'entre eux. Megan voulait y aller étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son patient alors après que sa tentative de la convaincre ait échoué, Nathan accepte de la laisser y aller. L'hélicoptère cependant, n'est jamais arrivé. Nathan remarque aussi qu'après la disparition de Megan, il aurait voulu continuer à la chercher mais Owen a voulu abandonner et l'a fait arrêter. En entendant la version de Nathan par Meredith, Owen rit jaune, déclarant que Nathan n'avait jamais rien dit à Megan à propos de prendre sa place dans l'hélicoptère et qu'il n'était même pas à cet endroit ce jour-là, mais avec une autre femme. D'après lui, Megan l'avait appelé plus tôt ce jour-là, lui disant que Nathan l'avait trompée à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle montait dans l'hélicoptère pour s'éloigner de lui. Episode 12x17 Plus tard, Nathan admet à Meredith que, même s'il lui a dit pratiquement la vérité la vérité, il a effectivement trompé Megan et ils se sont disputés. Il ajoute qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la tromperie et de la dispute parce qu'il pensait que certaines choses étaient censées rester entre Megan et lui, et qu'il ne devait cette explication à personne. Episode 12x19 Plus tard, Owen avoue à Amelia que quand il avait appris que Nathan trompait Megan, il lui avait dit de monter dans l'hélicoptère. C'est la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite. Episode 12x20 Lors du final de la saison 13, nous apprenons que Megan est encore en vie et a été retrouvée dans une zone de conflit, sûrement torturée par des ennemis. Owen court à son chevet et Nathan, prend la voiture pour rejoindre son ex-fiancée, laissant Meredith qui lui avait apporter la nouvelle. La saison se finit sur une vue de la chevelure rousse de Megan. Relations Amoureuses Nathan Riggs Megan et Nathan étaient en couple, et Megan l'aimait apparemment énormément. Cependant, d'après Owen, Nathan l'a trompée, la poussant à monter dans l'hélicoptère avec lequel elle a disparu. Episode 12x17 Pendant qu'ils étaient en couple, Nathan et elle avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants. Episode 13x05 Familiales Owen Hunt Owen ne parle pas de Megan à ses amis et collègues, mais a révélé qu'ils étaient très proches et qu'elle avait l'habitude de le suivre et de faire tout ce qu'il faisait. Il la décrit comme une jeune femme plus intelligente, plus drôle, et une meilleure personne que lui. Anecdotes *La disparition de Megan et les événements précédents sont la cause de la querelle entre Nathan et Owen. *Elle aime le prénom Bernard pour un enfant. Episode 13x05 Galerie thumb Vidéos Références 7. Episode 13x23 + 13x24 en:Megan Hunt Catégorie:Médecin Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Grey's Anatomy Catégorie:Personnages Saison 13 Catégorie:Famille Hunt Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Grey's Anatomy‎ Catégorie:Personnages GA S5 Catégorie:Personnages GA S6 Catégorie:Personnages GA S7 Catégorie:Personnages GA S8 Catégorie:Personnages GA S9 Catégorie:Personnages GA S10 Catégorie:Personnages GA S11 Catégorie:Personnages GA S12 Catégorie:Personnages GA S13 Catégorie:Personnages GA S14 Catégorie:Personnages GA S15 Catégorie:Personnages GA S16 Catégorie:Personnages GA S1 Catégorie:Personnages GA S2 Catégorie:Personnages GA S4 Catégorie:Personnages GA S3